Previously, scientists have followed two approaches in the development of cryotanks that were impervious to deterioration caused by the contained material and environmental factors. One is a metal lined tank with the metal usually in the form of a foil. The other is an organically coated tank where the coating is a film. Both the foil and the film are theoretically impermeable; however, the bond to the substrate and the integrity of the final surface have proven to be unsatisfactory in both applications.
Cryotanks are generally fabricated from composites of either graphite fiber reinforced fiberglass or a glass reinforced polymer matrix. These tanks have been lined with either the metal foils or organic films. Metal coatings have also been utilized but the coating process, usually some form of deposition, has resulted in a porous surface that does not satisfactorily bond to the substrate.
In the case of metal foils, application is suitable for cone, cylinder or flat surface geometry; however the surfaces that need to be covered are not limited to these configurations making foils an unsuitable approach. With organic coatings, as with foils, the adhesion between the liner and the tank has not been satisfactory when exposed to cryotank temperatures. Therefore, there is a need to develop a containment tank that is impermeable to liquids and gases in harsh cryogenic and chemically corrosive environments.